You're Like A Party
by peko peko
Summary: ferris giving cameron a blowjob. i dont give a fuck.


Cameron knew this was wrong. He was sure Ferris knew it was wrong, too. As usual, that didn't stop either of them. Nervously, Cameron looked around, wondering how he'd gotten here, on the couch with Ferris between his legs, looking up at him expectantly, his eyes wide like a puppy's. Cameron wiped his hands on his pants, still feeling Ferris's eyes burn into him.

_Do something!_ Cameron wasn't sure if he was telling himself or the boy positioned in between his knees. He searched desperately around the room for some sort of distraction, a sign that maybe this wasn't happening. All he received was a quick slap to his shin.

"Cameron, hey," Ferris called, mildly annoyed. "Down here." Cameron shot him a look and Ferris nodded his head toward the growing lump in the front of Cameron's shorts. "Can I?"

Cameron immediately shook his head. "No—I mean yeah—I mean, I don't know," he stammered. Ferris smirked, resting both of his hands on Cameron's knees.

"Well you can tell me if you want me to stop, alright?" Ferris grinned, his hands sliding further up Cameron's legs, sending shivers through him. Cameron could have sworn he saw another smile flash across Ferris's lips. Cameron nodded, barely breathing as Ferris ran his hands over the front of Cameron's pants. Too slowly, Ferris began to unzip Cameron's jeans. He attempted to slide them underneath and off of Cameron, but Cameron sat frozen. Gently, Ferris touched his thigh, trying to catch Cameron's attention.

"Hey, Cam. Relax," Ferris cooed, making Cameron jump. He rubbed slow circles over Cameron's legs. "You okay?"

Cameron nodded quickly.

"Then help me a little," Ferris said, tugging at Cameron's pants, hoping he'd take the hint. Fortunately, Cameron understood and assisted Ferris, kicking his pants off to the side. With one more glance to Cameron, Ferris reached into the other boy's boxers, wrapping his fingers around Cameron's cock. Cameron sighed at the touch, his head falling backwards onto the sofa. Cameron's cock sat out in the open now, flushed and throbbing. Effortlessly, Ferris licked his lips and took Cameron into his mouth, making Cameron gasp and tense up again.

"Ferris, _shit_," Cameron moaned, his mouth hanging open. Ferris, enjoying his reaction, took Cameron in deeper, running his tongue across the hot flesh of his cock. Cameron dared to look down at Ferris, who had pressed Cameron's cock to the soft inside of his cheek, grinning smugly. His huge brown eyes stared back up at Cameron's own blue ones, half-lidded and proud. Cameron's throat ran dry as he let out another high-pitched moan, lifting his hands and letting them hover over Ferris's head. Ferris paused and looked up at him, crooked lips pulled up into a grin.

"You can put them on my head, you know," Ferris chuckled. Carefully, Cameron rested his hands back on Ferris's head, his fingers twisting into his hair when Ferris pressed his lips to Cameron's cock once more. Cameron shivered at the touch, pursing his lips to keep from moaning again.

Ferris purred underneath him, fixing his gaze up at Cameron and bobbing his head up and down. He pressed his fingers into Cameron's thighs, holding them apart and leaving Cameron exposed. Awkwardly, Cameron thrust into Ferris, making Ferris pause momentarily.

"S-sorry," he breathed. Ferris, however, continued licking and sucking as if the whole situation was completely ordinary to him. Maybe it was. After all, this _was_ Ferris Bueller.

Ferris maintained a steady pace, pulling backwards along Cameron's length and pushing back down until his nose was brushing against Cameron's lower stomach. He kept a steady focus on Cameron, which, in Cameron's opinion, only made the whole thing worse. Cameron's breath came in heavy pants, occasionally ending in a moan octaves higher than his normal voice.

"Ferris," Cameron began, his fingers twisting and pulling tighter at Ferris's hair. "I'm gonna," Ferris understood immediately, and brought his mouth to the tip of Cameron's cock, closing his eyes as Cameron came, air hissing through his teeth. He shakily pulled his hands from Ferris, who still had Cameron's limp member in his mouth. He let go of it with a grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and standing up.

"So?" Ferris said expectantly, falling next to Cameron on the couch. Sunlight filtering through the window caught on the streak of cum that had dripped from his chin onto his gray t-shirt. Cameron glared at him as he zipped his pants, a faint blush dusting his cheeks and forehead.

"That was gross, Ferris," Cameron scolded, frustrated at himself for losing his virginity to Ferris Bueller, of all people. Almost as if he didn't hear him, Ferris leaned toward Cameron and lingered there before kissing his cheek. Cameron didn't brush him away. "Go clean your shirt off," he mumbled, pretending to wipe Ferris's kiss off of his cheek.


End file.
